Would you lie with me?
by Nightwingstar
Summary: Sam just can't stand Danny being with another girl, it hurts her to much. So a day in the park, Sam goes chasing after a paper and comes back to find Danny and Paulina kissing. At that moment her heart shattered. Oneshot.


ok, so I'm becoming a Danny Phantom fan. Cuz Danny's so awesome! So yeah, first Danny story. it's making me feel all warm and fuzzy XD

it's not a warm and fuzzy story, it's just leaves you feeling like you can only go, yeah.

* * *

Sam had run out again. The second she ever saw Danny talking with another girl. Nasty Burger or wherever. Tucker would always watch her run away, he was used to it now, her liking Danny, Danny being the biggest dunce in the world. But why? Sam didn't like Danny that much, did she? 

Sam tapped her pencil on the desk at school, Danny was beside her but she tried to pay attention to her class. She began sketching Danny Phantom in his ghost form as Lancer talked, the determination in his eyes. She just wanted to lay down and forget everything now. Lancer snapped her attention away from her sketch. "Romeo and Juliet! What are you doing Ms. Manson?"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I just got," Sam glanced at Danny for a moment, "a little sidetracked." She closed her journal and began to pay attention to Mr. Lancer's lecture again.

After school Sam was talking cheerfully with Tucker and Danny. She could pretend to be this way for just a while longer. "Hey look at the time, Mom wants me home early, Danny why don't you go to the park today with Sam?" Tucker said, catching Sam's attention. Tucker ran in the opposite direction of his home.

"Hey Tuck! Your home's nevermind." Danny gave up. "So Sam, we haven't talked much lately." Danny smiled at Sam. Sam's heart soared. "What did you get in trouble for in Lancers class?"

"We haven't really have we?" Sam smiled back. "Oh, that, I was sketching again." Sam replied.

"Can I see it, when we get to the park?" Danny asked, curiousity getting the better of him. It took a lot to get Sam that distracted.

"You wouldn't want to see it, it's ridiculous. It's as stupid as you fighting the box ghost." Sam laughed, Danny joined in.

"I doubt it, I wanna see." The two entered the park. Sam sat down on a bench, taking her notebook from her backpack. She opened it to the page she had been drawing on, the page next to it was covered with notes about ghosts Danny fought.

"Here, it's nothing special." Sam looked away as she gave the notebook to Danny. She had put great detail into the sketch, as if it were special.

"It's amazing Sam." Sam looked at Danny who was in awe. "You can draw like this? It's amazing!" Sam blushed. "I mean, I could never draw like this." A stray page from her notebook pulled free and flew across the park.

"I'll go get that, be right back." Sam dashed off to get the page. When she picked it up she saw it was a sketch of her and Danny getting married. "How stupid of me to keep it here. She crumpled it in her hand. She ran back to the bench where Danny was. "Dan-" She began but saw something she shouldn't, Paulina was kissing Danny and Danny wasn't making any move to push her away.

That's right. Danny wouldn't want to love someone like her. She was Sam, his ultra recyclo vegitarian goth friend. Nothing more, nothing less. It still hurt though, it stung like thousands of knifes in her body. She threw her crumpled sketch to the ground and ran away.

She couldn't cry, as much as she wanted to she couldn't cry. She had struggled to get to where she was laying. Going through the forest isn't always a good thing. Yet, she always came to the small clearing. This was a clearing only Danny and herself knew about, but knowing Danny, he had forgotten all about it. Sam just stared into the sky, the sun long gone. She wanted to forget everything, Danny, Tucker, herself, the world.

"Sam! I was worried about you!" Sam's gaze was blocked by Danny who flew just above the trees. "You just ran off and I was worried." "Worried?" Sam asked, anger building inside her, "YOU WERE SUCKING FACE WITH PAULINA!" Sam rolled on her side, trying to get him to go away.

"About this picture," Danny floated towards the ground and turned into his Fenton self. He held out the crumpled picture of Sam and Danny getting married. "I'm not exactly sure how feel about this. It makes me happy but confused. Wouls it help if I said I didn't want to suck face with Paulina and I love you?"

Sam swatted away the picture from his hand. He just wanted to soften her up. "Will you forgive me?" Danny asked. The anger in Sam forgotten but her heart still hurt.

"Maybe." Sam faced the stars once again. "If I lay here," Danny looked at Sam from his seated position, her voice seemed so fragile to him, he hated to see her hurt. "If I just lay here, would you lie with me," Sam's voice was soft in Danny's ears, "and just forget the world?"

Danny nodded at Sam. He rested his head on the grass beside Sam and gently took her hand. Sam glanced at Danny, her eyes sparkling with new light. Maybe not now but soon, Danny and Sam would be together. There were just a few more unpaved roads they hand to walk on.

* * *

And i guess that it's not a sad ending but it's not happy either. it just kinda gives you a mutual agreement that they had and it doesn't leave you feeling sad for Danny or Sam cuz they still get to be together. it just leaves me just saying yeah, hearts don't actually heal that fast but it will heal. 

p.s. i stole a verse from a song called 'Chasing Cars' from Snow Patrol. oh and I seriously don't own Danny Phantom.

please review.


End file.
